Etiquette
by FantaOrange
Summary: After losing his lover, Uchiha Itachi's life is turned upside down and he is shunned by his high-society family and friends. As he copes with new love and pain, Sasuke, too, struggles to straighten his life out. NaruSasu, KisaIta, OroSasu, KakaIta.


"Mmm... Oh... Mmm."

The mouth over his was warm and tender and wonderfully sinful. He grew breathless as the heated, yet chaste, kiss was somehow sustained for several minutes. Snorting delicately, he pushed himself up, pressing his elegant, alabaster hands to a powerful chest. His legs straddled a strong waist, his thighs cramping up and protesting at the abuse they were being put through. His whole body screamed with pain and delight and he pressed himself down, filled by his lover.

There were hands on his hips, holding him in place. His arms were shaking with the build up of physical and emotional work his body was experiencing. He laughed, because he was finally, _finally_ doing what he had always longed to, at last he had broken free from the bonds of high-society etiquette and the strict laws by which he had always lived. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his lovers' mouth and sat up straight again, his back gracefully curved, his posture - as always - perfect.

At last he felt that gentle squeeze on his hips, the signal to move and he did, although he was young and inexperienced, he tried to lift himself up and lower himself gently. The noises his partner made encouraged him, and cool hands guided him, swivelling his hips at a steady rhythm. He gasped and threw his head back, gulping in air between strangled cries of furious pleasure. He felt himself tighten around the man below him and he bit his lip, suddenly lacking confidence in himself.

"I - I d- don't -" He began, his voice trembling violently.

A deep, calm chuckle resonated throughout the bedroom, although even his older, more mature lover sounded strained by the intensity of what they were doing. Making love. Lying on the bed that should only be lain in by a married couple, not by a noble, upper-class young gentleman and a man who worked on the ship, who had to _work_ for a living. It was wrong, and yet, at that very moment, nothing had ever felt more right to either of them.

"Don't worry, just relax, love." He was told, in such a compassionate manner that he melted a little.

That alone made him more determined to make this very night unforgettable to the man who had changed his life. With a new found strength, he continued to rise and fall, grinding and moaning loudly, his voice mingling deliciously with another. Quickly, he grew weak and a powerful grip held him still as his lover bucked up with a thorough roughness and caring. He laughed and groaned, begging the other to continue, professing his love in a way he usually would have considered weak.

"Oh my God..." He whimpered, gazing into his overs eyes, smiling.

"You're wonderful." The other said simply, utterly out of breath. Then, a smirk crawled over his features, and he added, rather crassly but also with impossible charm, "for someone who says they've never ridden."

The younger man snorted and playfully punched that broad chest, twisting his hips teasingly. Hot hands trailed over his body and he went on, faster and faster, their cries entwining in the air, filling them with excitement and passion. He thought he might explode soon, as if some huge pressure was building up within him and he opened his mouth to tell his lover, though he was giddy and breathless.

"Gods, I'm g -going to... Oh, Ki -"

He broke off as the room shuddered and tilted violently to the side, throwing the young man off of his lover and out of the bed. Just as suddenly as it had tilted, the room was still, although several wall-paintings had fallen down and a nearby lamp had smashed. He slowly lifted himself up, gazing at the chandelier overhead. He had _thought _the room was still, but the chandelier was... quivering? The delicate crystal clinging together almost melodically.

A profound sense of dread settled firmly in the young man's chest, and he turned, slowly, to gaze at his partner. The other man was staring right back, offering a hand to help the boy up fully. He ignored the hand and stood up, reaching for a pair of underwear, carelessly strewn over a chaise. On his feet, he realized how unsteady the floor was. The furniture was shaking, the whole room tilting subtly. He pulled on a pair of pants, and looked pointedly at his lover.

"Itachi," the other man said, "calm down. It's probably nothing."

Itachi nodded vaguely and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching the crystal glass of red wine on the bedside table quiver. A warm, calming hand touched his back, rubbing oddly comforting circles over his flesh. He sighed and leaned back into the caring touch encouragingly. That hand wandered up his back like a spider, long, thick fingers getting tangled in his hair, smoothing it out and stroking the silky ebony locks.

He turned to look at his lover and leaned forward, kissing him deeply, allowing himself o be hauled atop a powerfully built body. Their lips touched faintly, a mere suggestion of what may have gone on earlier. He kissed the side of his lovers' face lovingly, starting at the hairline to temple, temple to cheek, cheek to jaw and down and down until he reached a rock-hard stomach. He caressed a sculpted six-pack with his tongue and fingers, kissing a navel and continuing his descent.

"Oh baby..." A deep voice reached his ears, filled with happiness and lust. He smiled against heated flesh as he reached his destination, opening his mouth to engage in -

This time, when the room moved, it was with far more roughness than before, so much so that both lovers were thrown from the bed, several pictures fell and a bedside table slid over the floor before keeling over loudly. The floor tilted to a shocking angle, forcing both men to bracer themselves, lest they be tossed to the other side of the spacious bedroom.

"Jesus Christ." The taller man muttered, pulling himself tentatively to his feet, using the wall to support himself. He reached down to help his lover up, holding the younger man closely until the movement eased. They stood in confused silence as the floor evened out, and sounds of panic seeped through the walls from the corridor outside. "Look, I'll go out and see what's going -"

"No." Itachi moved away, pulling on a shirt hastily. He paused, and gazed apologetically at his lover. "Come on, what would people say if they saw you leave my apartment?" He quickly and passionately kissed the other man. "Sorry, Kisame, I'll be back soon."

He walked swiftly out of the bedroom and through the lounge, pulling the door of his apartment open. The corridor was full of first-class women dressed in all of their finery for dinner, bustling and talking in high-pitched tones - like commoners, his mother would have said. He looked about, trying to pick up segments of flustered conversations, only vaguely registering the fact that many of these women were also wearing their coats, hats and gloves. Some were even carrying life-jackets.

Suddenly, a familiar, kindly man jogged through the crowd, dressed in his waiter uniform. Itachi reached out and grabbed his arm urgently.

"Iruka-san." He said, breathing a sigh of relief when the man stopped. "What is going on?"

"Ah, Uchiha-kun," Iruka murmured with a high degree of respect, even though they were fairly good friends and got on with each other. "The ship hit an iceberg. I don't know how bad things are, but -"

"Wait, it hit an _iceberg_?" Itachi repeated, disbelief creeping into his voice. "But the ship is unsinkable, isn't she? Why is everyone so upset?"

"Like I said, Uchiha-kun, I don't know how serious the situation is, but I have been ordered to tell as many people as possible to get up on deck." Iruka's calm facade faltered, and his voice became anxious. "I would advise you to dress warmly, and take a life jacket. Your parents and brother are in the dining room finished supper, then they will join you, I'm sure."

Itachi's grip on Iruka's sleeve slackened and his dark eyes widened a fraction. He took in the scene in front of him once more, nodding to Iruka.

"Thank you." He said softly, retreating back into the apartment. Suddenly he felt sick, but knew better than to let it show. He made his way back to the bedroom and, without acknowledging Kisame, began to dress himself suitably. His parents would die of embarrassment if he was seen wearing just a crumpled shirt and pair of pants. A low, casual cough brought him sharply back into reality. He turned to face Kisame, who was dressed in his oil-stained overalls.

"What's up?" The tall engineer asked, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"The ship hit an iceberg." Itachi replied shortly, pulling on a smart black suit jacket. He smoothed his freshly-pressed clothes, discarding the old ones, and began to rummage in the wardrobe for his winter coat. "We have to get on the deck. I suppose it's just a precaution. Right?"

He tried to sound calm and mildly curious, but his voice betrayed him, and it was obvious he was looking for reassurance. Kisame complied. "Of course. This ship is a masterpiece of engineering. I doubt an iceberg could even pierce the body of it."

He smirked when he saw the way Itachi's shoulders relaxed, and pressed himself close to the young, lean body. Kissing a graceful neck, he took in the intoxicating smell of cologne, as well as the natural scent of his lover and wrapped his arms around a slender waist. "Still," he growled as Itachi's hand paused in front of a life-jacket. "I suppose we ought to go along with it. You got a spare one of those?"

Itachi laughed and elbowed him away playfully. He extracted two life jackets, tossing one towards Kisame. Somehow the other man's presence soothed him and he could truly be himself, with no need for etiquette or rules or obedience. He was loved for himself.

"Come on." He said, still acting as if Kisame's presence was an annoyance. In retaliation, he was pushed against a wall and his mouth ravished. He moaned as a tongue swept through his mouth and confident lips moved against his. He grabbed onto broad shoulders and pressed himself as closely as possible to this man.

During the brief journey to the front door, Kisame kept his arms around Itachi's waist, unwilling to release the young man. He inhaled the smell of the boys' hair, silky strands tickling his face, impossibly smooth and straight. In the back of his mind, there was concern and a nagging feeling he could neither place, nor ignore. The smooth, eloquent voice of Itachi brought his gently back to reality.

"Look, maybe you should go out first. I'll meet you up on deck in a few minutes. People shouldn't see us leave together." Itachi was apologetic - he didn't want to hide their relationship. If anything, he wanted to go right into the ballroom and kiss the living daylights out of Kisame, and to hell with his family. But if he did that, they both knew that his father was likely to send him back to Japan to live with his grandparents, with no way of communicating with Kisame, with no way out.

Kisame, Itachi thought, was utterly amazing, because he _understood_. The taller man drew him into an athletic, capable embrace, and pressed a kiss to a smooth, alabaster forehead. Pulling away, he looked into the soft, heart-shaped face of a boy from one of the richest families in Japan. His cheekbones were high and aristocratic, his nose straight and perfect. His lips - full, pink and kissable. And his eyes, the eyes of his family, yet somehow more beautiful and mesmerising than any of his ancestors. They were wide and slanted, black and perfectly framed by long, curled lashes.

"No." He agreed in his deep, velvety voice. "You're right. But you ought to leave first. I'll come find you in five minutes up on deck."

"Don't be ridiculous." Itachi said lightly, with an underlying tone of seriousness. "If you leave first we can make it look as if you were repairing the fireplace or something."

Kisame barked out a laugh. "Had you already thought this through before you lured me here?" He jested. Itachi smiled in such a way that suggested his plan had certainly been pre-meditated.

"You leave now." Itachi said, stroking Kisame's chest seductively. He spoke in a low, slow voice which made him somehow even more irresistible. "And go up to my end of the deck," - the first-class end - "as if you're looking for my father. I'll meet you up there. We'll say you repaired one of the lamps in the bedroom. They've all been destroyed now, anyway."

He spoke with the carelessness of the endlessly rich, but not with the arrogance that usually accompanied that tone. He exhaled, heavily, defeated. "Fine. I'll see you up there, in no longer than five minutes."

He allowed himself to be ushered out of the apartment. Itachi noted that the halls were slightly quieter, slightly less hysterical. From his jacket pocket, he withdrew a wad of money and handed it to Kisame, as if they barely knew each other.

"Will you be warm enough?" He mumbled lowly, offhandedly. Anyone passing might think he had asked if the money was enough. Kisame smiled, because this meant that Itachi cared in more than just the intimate manner of lovers. He cared about Kisame's well-being. About silly little things like how warm he was, and that, to Kisame, was an extremely pleasant feeling. He nodded and made his way up the corridor. When he turned back, Itachi was still standing in the doorway, watching him.

They smiled at each other in a secretive way and Itach retreated back into his apartment while Kisame jogged down the hall.

* * *

"Father." Itachi was breathless, having raced up onto the deck of the ship. His family were seated at an ornate wrought iron table with glasses of champagne. His mother was wearing an expensive gold silk ballgown, having intended to go dancing later that evening. She tugged at he white gloves in agitation and indicated to a fourth seat next to his younger brother. Itachi bowed quickly to his father and sat down. A passing waiter handed him a drink and scurried off.

There was a tangible sense of dread in the staff he had encountered. True, he hadn't seen any Lieutenants, Masters or even Gunners thus far, but the basic employees were all clearly flustered. Sipping vintage chilled champagne, he looked about.

It should not be so difficult to see Kisame. Not when everyone in first class was dressed so elegantly, and he would be wearing dirty overalls. Not when he was at least a head taller than most of the crowd. He became nervous, afraid something had happened, but tried to hide it. If his parents thought he was hiding something, they would go out of their way to uncover his secret and punish him if it was what they called inappropriate.

"Itachi." His father barked, and Itachi's whole body stiffened. He swallowed and slowly turned to face Fugaku Uchiha, a politely inquiring expression carefully painted on his face. "Where were you? I believe you told us you would meet us in the ballroom at nine. It is 9.45, Itachi."

"Um, yes." Itachi swallowed again and composed himself. "Well, you see, I had called the customer service desk earlier, because one of the lamps in my room was broken, and when I arrived at my room there was an engineer there and I didn't want to leave without paying him. Of course, when the ship began moving we were slightly delayed, and -"

"Very well, very well." His father grunted impatiently, waving a vast hand. He took a gulp of wine and gazed towards the sky. The night - though beautiful and clear, with a sky of midnight velvet, dusted with twinkling stars - was bitterly cold, the very air infused with ice and the threat of snow on the mainland. Itachi loosened his shoulders and resumed his subtle search for his lover. Once more, his father's voice interrupted him. "Why don't you boys go and look for someone who can tell us what is going on."

"Yes," his mother agreed, "this is positively absurd. It is absolutely freezing, I cannot stand this cold. The ship is unsinkable, for Heaven's sake, this is all a waste of time. On you go, boys."

She waved them away, pulling her furs closer around her pointedly. At the very moment of standing, Itachi's eyes connected with a sharp, beady gaze. He smiled despite himself and began to walk towards the man, without looking conspicuous. His brother, Sasuke, followed him sullenly.

Sasuke was fifteen and stubbornly young. He had not wanted to leave Japan. Although he would never admit it, Itachi knew that he was afraid of what he might find in America. Although the younger boy was brave, smart and due to inherit a massive fortune, he was shy, awkward and suspicious of anyone who offered him anything. Itachi prided himself on the knowledge that Sasuke trusted him, although their relationship had become rather strained lately, due to pressure being heaped upon the youngest Uchiha by their father.

"So, who were you really with?" Sasuke asked quietly, as if he didn't care. He had his hands deep in his pockets and was wearing an expression of innocent nonchalance.

"The engineer." Itachi replied with equal transparency, and smiled when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen. "Oh, calm down, little brother, there's no harm in him."

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he looked at Itachi with disgust. "That's what you think." He muttered. "If father knew what you were doing, if he _knew_ -"

Yes, if he knew I wasn't a virgin and technically unmarriagable he would disown me and banish me to the countryside." Itachi said mockingly, quoting the threat their father had issued to them when they were ten and fourteen, respectively. "But he doesn't know, and he won't know. Or, if he does, I'll run away and live with Kisame in New York." He spoke with simple honesty, but also with the threat of what he would do if Sasuke told anyone.

"Oh." Sasuke said lightly. "He has a name."

Itachi smirked at Sasuke, refusing to respond, because it did not matter what anyone thought - he loved Kisame, it was all that mattered. They walked along with familiar ease, Sasuke radiating annoyance and naive disapproval towards Itachi, which only amused the elder. Finally, they reached the other side if the deck and stopped walking abruptly. The smooth wooden deck was scattered with several, size-able chunks of almost blindingly white ice. There was a pool of water, hundreds of small shards and miniature icebergs being crowded around.

Itachi was so caught of guard by the mass of ice that when a heavy hand settled on his shoulder, he actually started. Spinning around, his heart relaxed at the sight of Kisame. Glancing down at Sasuke, who was still gazing at the ice. He smiled up at Kisame, and - daringly - laid a hand on the tall engineers' forearm.

"Kisame-san." He said politely. Sasuke glanced back, saw his brother and turned to face this man who could potentially wreck his brothers' high-society life. "This is my brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Outoto, this is Hoshigaki Kisame. He fixed my lamp."

"Hoshigaki-san." Sasuke said icily. He offered his hand to be shaken and then quickly withdrew it.

Kisame, obviously amused by this prickly little beauty, smiled charmingly. "Uchiha-san," he said respectfully, "I see you've had as much luck as Itachi has in the looks department."

Sasuke, obviously surprised by such a straightforward approach, seemed disarmed, and stuttered silently before managing to respond with redundant thanks. Kisame continued with his appealing bluntness.

"If you ever need nything of yours fixed, let me know, okay?"

Poor, awkward little Sasuke's eyes - dark and almost as lovely as his brothers', Kisame noted - widened alarmingly. Itachi might have laughed if he didn't already understand how unsure of himself Sasuke was. When they went out to balls and dinners and society gatherings, no one really spared the younger Uchiha a word, they were too absorbed with Itachi and Fugaku and Mikoto, their mother. Judging from the look on his face, Sasuke thought this was some sort of inappropriate comment.

"I, I'm sure that won't be necessary, Hishigaki-san." He mumbled, taking a small step back.

"Hoshigaki-kun, Sasuke and I were just wondering what the current situation is. Our parents' are eager to return to their planned evenings' events." Itachi said, his dark eyes glittering, his smile alluring. He actually swayed his body subtly towards the ship employee - much to Sasuke's dismay. "Perhaps you could accompany us to their table and fill us in?"

"Of course, Uchiha-san." Kisame allowed Itachi to slip his hand into the crook of his arm and lead him towards the Uchiha's. Sasuke stood perfectly still for a moment, contemplating what his father would say if he saw his precious eldest son clinging onto a ship engineer as if he were a multi-millionairre nobleman, before following the two men. He smirked and sighed a breath of relief when he saw Itachi let go of Kisame as they came within sight of Fugaku and Mikoto.

By the time Sasuke caught up with them, the Uchiha's and engineer were acquainted and the tall, built man was seated between Itachi and Mikoto. Sasuke managed to overhear a snippet of Kisame's attempt at a compliment: "I see now where your boys get their looks from, Mrs Uchiha."

Sasuke caught Itachi's eye and they both had to look away to keep from bursting out laughing. Mikoto Uchiha was a _Lady_. He ought to have addressed her as _Uchiha-sama_, or _Lady Uchiha_ or _my Lady_ or something like that, but never _Mrs Uchiha_. Jesus, Sasuke thought, she wasn't some common housewife. Still, there was something oddly endearing about his earnest, honest disposition, his simple attempts at respect and friendliness. And, when Sasuke saw the way Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, he couldn't bring himself to begrudge Itachi this small, simple happiness.

"Thankyou." His mother replied, smiling. She looked as if there was some sort of terrible smell under nose. "So, what precisely is going on?"

"Ah, well, you see..." Kisame sighed, his broad shoulders' sloped. "The ship is sinking. We have, perhaps, five hours, from what I've heard. The lifeboats are being prepared, and of course it'll be a case of women and children -"

"Wait." Fugaku rudely cut in, holding up a silencing hand. "Sinking? _Sinking_? This ship is unsinkable! This is ridiculous!" He exploded. "You get out of my sight and bring me someone who knows what they are talking about."

"With all due respect, Mr Uchiha, the captain himself told me and several other of my colleagues of this." Itachi admired Kisame's calmness. "Look, you can see them preparing the lifeboats as we speak."

The boys twisted their necks to discover that Kisame was, indeed, speaking the truth. Fugaku and Mikoto's faces were white, their expressions livid. For a long while they were silent and unmoving. Then their mother snapped and barked at a passing maid, "You, go to my suite and get my long fur coat, my hat and gloves and several wamr scarves. Bring my husbands and Sasuke their coats, too. Oh, and life-jackets. Quickly, for goodness' sake, go now!"

"Oh, Mikoto don't be a fool. Sarutobi himself assured us that this ship could not be sunk. There must be some kind of miscalculation. This is surely a precaution." Fugaku's eyes fell upon Kisame, and he said with shocking coldness, "Why are you still here? Get out of my sight! Fetch me the _captain_, boy, the captain! Make yourself useful!"

Itachi's heart was thudding. Women and children first? That ensured the safety of himself, Sasuke and his mother. His father, no doubt, would bribe his way onto a boat, too. But what about Kisame? Itachi knew that, even after the bottom-class men were on their lifeboats, it would be the most senior staff whose lives would be valued first. Kisame was right at the bottom of the heap. He gazed longingly up at the man, pleading him not to go, because he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again.

"Itachi!" His mother hissed. "Wipe that look from your face immediately!"

Before he looked away, Kisame nodded reassuringly at Itachi and disappeared into the crowd. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, desperation, he gulped down the rest of his champagne and stood up. His clenched fists were shaking, as was his voice.

"I... I want to go and talk more with Hoshigaki-san. I want to hear what he has to say. Good evening."

And he left quickly enough that his parents orders went largely unheard, but not quickly enough to keep on Kisame's trail. He pushed his way through the crowd, unsure of where Kisame might go. Surely - surely not down into the steam rooms? He sped up, bumping into dignitaries and nobles and pompous fools, none of whom interested him. He thought he caught a glance of greasy overall, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared.

Suddennly, the crowd was hushed and everyone's attention seemed to be focused on one specific area of the deck. Keeping his ears open, Itachi continued his increasingly desperate search.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a high, nervous voice called, the voice of the captain's right hand man, if Itachi could only recall his name. "I regret to inform you that the ship has collided with an iceberg. Unfortunately, the damage is... uh, we cannot repair the damage done. Do not panic! The lifeboats are being set up a - and in ten short minutes we will call forward the first few passengers to board. For your entertainment, we have brought the band up from the dining room, and we shall enjoy a fireworks display, so ... um, please remain calm. We shall keep you updated. Thank y- you."

Itachi thought that may have been the most absurd things he had ever heard, but would not allow himself to be distracted, because he had just caught a glimpse of Kisame. Breaking out into a run, he chased the taller man and called his name.

"Kisame! Kisame! Wait!" Uchiha Itachi was not one to appear outwardly flustered, but when he saw the love of his life about to head below the deck of a doomed ship, he threw his dignity to the wind and didn't care if he looked like a young, love-struck fool. When Kisame stopped and turned, he didn't stop running. He kept on sprinting until he had thrown himself shamelessly into those arms. He extracted his face from Kisame's chest and gazed up at him. "Hello."

"What are you doing?" Kisame laughed.

"I'm so sorry about my family." He mumbled. "I... just don't want you to go down there. Stay with me, please?"

Kisame chuckled loudly, patting Itachi's shoulder affectionately. "Ah, Itachi. You do realise that all the trouble we went to to ensure no one suspected anything when we left your apartment separately has just been put to waste?"

Itachi pulled away from Kisame and glanced around. He had wandered into a slightly lower-class area, but people were still staring at him, still watching and waiting. The young, rich man tilted his chin up defiantly, and said, "I would advise you to take me to somewhere we can speak privately."

His hand was grabbed and he felt a thrill when he was pulled away from prying eyes, both of the lovers running through a gradually dwindling crowd until they reached a door which, Itachi soon discovered, led to a broom closet. Once he was safely nestled amongst mops and dusters, Kisame kissed him.

"Now," the older man mumlbled seriously. "I understand that you want to make sure I'm alright, and I'm flattered, babe, I _am_. But, this is important. I have you ensure that _you_ get off this ship safely. I cannot in good conscience allow you to endanger yourself for me."

"I'm not. Kisame, the lifeboats -"

"Are not enough!" Kisame said softly but forcefully. "Itachi, there are not nearly enough lifeboats on this ship. Not enough by half."

Something heavy dropped into Itachi's stomach and a lump rose in his throat. He stared up at Kisame, speechless.

"You have to get on one of those boats. I can't stand thinking of you dying on this ship, as so many will."

"But what about you?" Itachi whispered, clinging to the front of Kisame's overalls, his knuckles white. "If, if there aren't even enough lifeboats for all the _passengers_, then -"

"I'm going down with this ship." Kisame answered quietly, and kissed Itachi hard. When he drew away, he saw tears in Itachi's dark eyes. "Itachi -"

"_No_. No, Kisame, you can't leave me! Please, there must be something - I, I love you, don't leave me."

"Oh, darling," Kisame said, so gently that tears began to roll down Itachi's elegant cheeks. "If there was any way I could stay with you forever, I would make sure it happened. I want nothing more than to make you mine, to grow old with you. I love you too. I love you too much to let you go. But I will. I'm letting you go, even though it's the most painful thing I've ever done. You're going to get outta here alive, you're going to live a wonderful long life, you'll be happy, I promise. You have to get on one of those boats."

Itachi directed his gaze to the ceiling. It was so unfair. After years of being deeply unhappy with his life, he had at last found someone who understood him and loved him, who wanted him and who cared about his opinions. That this person was being ripped out of his life was unbearable, knowing Kisame was so eager for him to live, that he cared so deeply, was so selfless... Oh God. He bit his lip and wiped his eyes furiously.

"I'm sure we could bribe -"

"Itachi." Kisame's tone was reproachful, and Itachi was ashamed. "I won't take the place of someone who deserves to be on that lifeboat more than me."

"Like my father?" Itachi muttered defiantly. "Because almost everyone on this God forsaken ship would value his life over yours. He hasn't done a hard days' work in his life and he treats my little brother terribly, and he's cold and uncaring and nothing is ever good enough for him. He's dedicated his life to making obscene amounts of money and ensuring his family are the perfect example if high-society life and -"

"And you're almost nineteen years old and can leave when you're legally an adult." Kisame kissed Itachi, and drew the boy as close as possible, tasting the delicious, smoky taste of the rich man, loving the innocence and seductive aroma of his cologne. He unbuttoned Itachi's coat, then his jacket and ran his hands over lean side, gripped firm, narrow hips and a powerful, slender back. He kissed the elegant jawline and gently stroked the ivory throat with one finger. Itachi pressed against him, moaning loudly and happily. He drew away, leaving them both breathless and excited and aroused.

"I don't think I'll be able to live without you." Itachi whispered, softly so that Kisame had to lean in and their lips were mere centimetres apart. "If you must insist on staying then can't I stay with you? Wouldn't it be the best thing if we died together?"

"It would be _better_ if you _listened_to me." Kisame laughed, even though his heart was quite painfully crumbling away as he spoke. "Because I know that, even if it hurts a lot at first, even if for the rest of your life you still think of me every now and then, you'll find someone else. Someone who will treat you right and love you and stop the pain -"

"Oh my God, shut _up_!" Itachi pushed him back and was suddenly crying, tears running down his lovely face. He looked angry and sad and so youthfully stubborn as he spoke through choking sobs. "There will never be anyone else! No one can possibly be as good as you! If you make me go, or refuse to come I'll be alone for the rest of my life, I know it! I'll be forced to marry someone for money or politics and - and... Please, meeting you made me believe I might lead an independent life, I can't do that without you. It doesn't make sense, but I _can't_."

"You can. You will. I promise."

Those simple, plain words caught Itachi off-guard. He wasn't sure - perhaps he had been expecting some kind of long-winded, epically romantic speech, or had been preparing himself for a scolding, being told he was young and stupid and selfish - but he knew that, above all else, he could trust Kisame. He knew Kisame had faith in him, but would never lie and so if he told Itachi he could indeed enjoy a life that wasn't arranged by his parents, he believed him.

His cheeks were damp and his eyelashes were full of trapped tears; every time he blinked several droplets ran slowly down his face. Suddenly, there was a hand on either side of his face, holding him tenderly and two large, callused thumbs brushed the tears away lovingly. He smiled and sniffed before leaning into the touch, allowing his eyes to drift shut. They stood, holding each other, basking in the others' presence for what felt like an eternity, until a high-pitched, terrified shriek popped the bubble of their company.

Itachi stole a glance at Kisame, whose head had lifted and turned swiftly to the direction the noise came from. His stance was alert and his eyes concealed fear.

"Won't it hurt terribly?" He asked quietly, still listening to the racket outside. "If you stay here, w- won't the death be awful? I don't mean to frighten you, but I... I want to know if you're going to suffer. I can't bear the thought, but I have to know."

"It will hurt." Kisame replied. "But, hopefully, if I can get you onto a lifeboat safely, I can go to my room and fall asleep peacefully."

Itachi had been raised to seem frail and delicate to men who wished to appear strong ad brave. Kisame was one of very few men Itachi had me who truly was strong and brave, as well as kind, loving and so much more. His brutal honesty brought out a vulnerability Itachi had not known he possessed. He knew it was selfish to be so scared and self-obsessed when it was Kisame who was going to die, but he was unable to find a way to suitably comfort the older man.

"Come on, then." He murmured in defeat. "The faster I get on one of those boats, the faster you can get to sleep." He paused, and reached into his pocket, brought out an intricate golden key and pressed it into Kisame hand. He closed the hand over the key and held it, tight,fighting back fresh tears. "If you want, you can go to my room. It's closer to the deck than the servant's quarters and more comfortable. Just in case, if you wanted..."

He smiled again, a watery smile and moved to open the door of the closet.

"No." Kisame held him, tight and pulled him back, embracing him from behind. Itachi caressed the strong hands which held him and twisted his head around to stare into the serious gaze of his lover. "I... Before you go... can't we... I mean, if it's alright with you... just, one last time, a sort of goodbye?"

Itachi smiled again, the tears gone from his eyes and he turned around and kissed Kisame deeply, stroking his lovers face and hair, clutching the front of his overalls' in desperation. He was backed up against a wall, between a mop and broom and the kiss became increasingly lustful, including moans and groans and - when broken - declarations of undying, everlasting love. Itachi told Kisame that he adored him, he was the best, the only man Itachi would ever love like this. Kisame lifted Itachi off the floor and wrapped the boys' legs around him.

Their clothes lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and they pressed, completely nude, against each other, relishing a final feel of the others' flesh. The lovemaking was slow and pure, despite taking place in the broom-cupboard f a sinking ship. It was the third and best time Itachi had engaged in such an act and he held on to Kisame, as if they might somehow be merged together forever. They were out of breath and feverish as they approached climax, loudly and unashamedly.

It was over far too quickly for Itachi's taste, and yet there was no more time for another go, and Kisame seemed satisfied. Knowing this might make it easier to part, Itachi entwined their fingers and led him out. He did not care who saw them leave the cupboard together, or what they said. He moved with determination, holding on to Kisame for as long as possible as they approached his parents. Eve then, mere paces away, he did not let go - he did not care what they said, Kisame was so much more important.

His mother frantic and laden in furs, caught sight of him and rushed over, oblivious to the intamiacy her son was sharing with a servant. Her thickly-gloved hands ran over him, making sure he was not broken, her high voice pierced his contentedness.

"Oh my boy, where have you been, I've got people looking all over for you. Come, come, we were just waiting for you to arrive. This lifeboat is our. You, Sasuke and I will be perfectly safe very soon, and father will soon follow."

She grabbed his upper arm with surprising roughness and tugged at him. He did not move. His eyes were glued to his fathers' gaze. Fugaku glared at his eldest son for a long, awkward moment, then at the oys' hand, entwined with the engineers', then at the engineer.

"Where have you been Itachi?" He asked coldly.

"With Kisame." The response was cool and even, even though his palms were sweating.

Sasuke stood slightly to the side of his father, watching in horror as his brother announced where he had disappeared to for half an hour with no regard for the implications. Now, everyone standing nearby knew what Itachi had already confirmed to Sasuke earlier, and the youngest Uchiha knew this could only end in tragedy.

"What do you _want_, boy?" His father exploded at Kisame, "Money? You stay away from my son, he won't be bullied into -"

"Father!" Itachi shouted, loudly enough that several more people turned to stare. The crowd gathering around the Uchiha's and the ship engineer was quite sizable now, as if the drama of that noble family was more interesting - and urgent - than a sinking ship with too few lifeboats. "It was _me_ who left with _Kisame_, I wanted to be alone with him to say goodbye to him, b- because he ha chosen to stay on this ship, and die here!"

And with that, Uchiha Itachi spectacularly tuned around and kissed Kisame full on the mouth, right in front of everybody. He held on to broad shoulders and threw himself into an embrace he would rather die than leave. The kiss was chaste, but somehow still passionate, containing a wealth of emotion; everything left unsaid between them was conveyed in those few moments. Therefore, it didn't really matter when Itachi was snatched by two other servants and dragged away, while Kisame was held in place by several servants and a couple of 'gentlemen'.

"Itachi!" Kisame bellowed, fighting to get to the younger man, who was powerless to resist the strength of the sailors.

"Kisame, I love you! Love you more than anything and I'll miss you!"

They shouted their last goodbyes at one another, now several feet apart. Their words were private and intimate, but neither really cared anymore - one was condemned to death, the other felt a new lease of life had been given to them. Uchiha Fugaku finally pushed his son onto the lifeboat and all they could do was declare their love one last time as the boat was lowered into the water.

Itachi sat between the wall of the boat and Sasuke, shivering and sobbing silently, but knowing no regret. Everyone on the boat stared at him as tears ran down his face and he stared into the black, icy water and mourned his lover. The heartache was almost unbearable, but was very slightly eased by the knowledge that Kisame wanted him to live, live a full, happy life and that meant it did not matter what his mother, father or anyone else thought.

"Oh, Itachi." Sasuke's voice was soft and almost reproachful, but he stroked his brothers' arm and hair comfortingly, watched with dark, baleful eyes as Itachi recovered slightly and turned to look at him, at everyone else on the boat.

"I don't care." He told them defiantly. "I don't care what you say or think or do, I loved him and he loved me and I don't regret any of it!"

And with that he collapsed into Sasuke's arms and cried himself into a fitful sleep, seeking solace for the first time in his younger brother and not being disappointed. Sasuke hushed him and made sounds of comfort and, when everyone had chosen to ignore them, he leaned in and brushed Itachi's hair away, whispered against his ear; "I always knew you were brave, aniki, I think he would be so proud of you. I'm sure he will be at peace soon, and he'll watch over you. I know it. Don't cry..."

Somehow, the words - so often spoken without meaning - made it better and Itachi managed to rest a little, and wonder if Kisame was looking down on him yet. He also had time to think what might happen to him when he got home, and how he might go about living the life Kisame had wanted him to...

* * *

**TBC?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**This is the longest thing I've ever written in my life and I desperately need reviews - and lots o them - to produce another chapter of the same - or greater - length!**

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammaical errors - there'll probalby be more towards the end, becasue I started getting excited as I got closer to finishing. Yeah.**

**As always, I've spell-checked, but just in case. Thanks.**

**On a closing note: hooray for parenthesis! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
